1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a playback display device, a playback display method, and a storage medium to play back a plurality of pieces of image data, and relates to an image capturing device which includes the playback display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional digital cameras have a slide show function in which images captured in the past are displayed one after another.
Further, recent digital cameras have a position measuring device mounted thereon, and have a function of adding position data information about an image capturing place to captured image data and recording the added data, and, in addition to capturing of image data, recording information about a route along which a user travels with a digital camera.
As a technique related to the present invention, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-183996 discloses a technique where, when an image is captured with a camera, the position of the image capturing place is also measured, and position information is added to a video information file and a map information file to be recorded, so as to enable reference to corresponding video information and map information easily.
However, when a slide show function is executed using the camera described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-183996, even if the camera includes information about a travel route, there is a problem in that the slide show cannot provide enjoyment enough to make a person who looks at the slide show feel as if he or she actually experienced the travel through the whole process of the travel.